Who to Choose
by animefan88tv
Summary: Sakura always feels alone, her parents ignore her completely and she’s in love with her best friend. He gets a girlfriend and she meets a new guy. Who will she choose her best friend or the new guy?


**Who to Choose**

_Summary: Sakura always feels alone, her parents ignore her completely and she's in love with her best friend. He gets a girlfriend and she meets a new guy. Who will she choose her best friend or the new guy? _

**Italics is either song, or thinking or talking on the phone.**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Uh……" Sakura got up to turn off her alarm off. The alarm clock read 6:15 am. _–Yawn-_ _'why am I up so early?'_ "What ever, now that I'm up might as well get started."

Sakura was a 16 year old girl with short auburn hair and emerald colored eyes. Her hair was messy since she just got out of bed and she didn't plan to brush it. She looked around her room and it was a mess. Clothes everywhere, looked like a tornado hit it. Her room was black; walls were black with curvy lines of different colors. Her curtains were black cause she hated sunlight in her room. Her carpet was a sort of bluish color. [Yes she liked mixed and random stuff] She had posters of her favorite bands, singers, and of instruments. She herself had a guitar, drum set and a bass guitar. She loved to write her own songs and rock out. Now you're thinking what is this girl, Goth? Punk? Emo? None of thee above, sakura hated labels. But people just called her "the rebellious type" She didn't care. She popped in a Cd in her stereo and put track 7. She turned up the volume and started getting ready for the day. _The song came up_

_Another night again _

_Another journey with out friends_

_Another fight to wish away the loneliness I live_

She walked over to her closet and opened it. There was a verity of clothes there, all different colors. Half was black, some white and some were colorful. She took out a fish net shirt with long sleeves and out a black shirt over it. Then she got some dark colored skinny jeans and put them on [her favorite]

_No one knows the way I feel_

_A part of me I have to fight_

_Buried somewhere deep beneath my skin_

She looked at herself in the mirror and thought what the hell. She brushed her hair a little but still gave it the messy look. She didn't care what people would think of her. She turned off the stereo and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and went down stairs. _'Ah the rents are gone again. Fabulous, I have the house to myself for another two-three days top.'_ She stared to make breakfast for herself. She made a ham an cheese omelet. She turned to the kitchen clock. It read 6:58. _'About another hour to go'_ she thought. Just then the pone started ringing. _Ring Ring_ Sakura got up and answered the phone. "_Sakura_"? "Sakura recognized the voice and a small smile formed on her lips. "_Hey shaoran_" Shaoran was her best guy friend and Tomoyo was her best girl friend. "_Thought you'd be up. You wanna kill some time before school starts_"? "_Sure what do you want to do shao? The rents are gone. Wanna come over?" _

Shaoran wished that sakura and her parents got along better but he didn't say anything. "_Yeah, be there in a bit." _"Ok" Sakura went back to finish her breakfast. When she finished she cleaned up and went up stairs to clean her teeth again. As soon as she finished she heard the door bell ring. She went to get and when she opened it there stood a guy with darkish brown hair and amazing amber eyes. He was a little taller than sakura by a few inches. He was wearing a grey shirt with the letters '30 Seconds to Mars' in white letters and some black pants. "Hey sakura" "Hey shao, come on in" she let him in and asked "what do you want to do?" "Sing?" she smiled. Shaoran always made her feel better. The sad part was that she was in love with him and he had no clue. "Usual song?" he asked. "Hell yeah" she replied excitingly. They went into the living room and he popped in his Cd that he brought over. The song stared playing and both sakura and shaoran were getting ready to sing.

_Shaoran__: What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face _

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_Sakura_: _What if I fell to the floor [she feel to the floor]  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

_Shaora__n_: _Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

_Sakura__: What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_

_Shaoran__: You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

_Sakura__: Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Shaoran__: Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.  
Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah_

Just then a bell was heard and they stopped singing. "Aw man time for school" Sakura was so mad for not being able to finish one of her favorite songs. "Come on sakura, will finish it some other time. "Damn it we only have 20 mins till the bell rings, how are we gonna make it?? Sakura asked. "The usual way" Shaoran replied. "Not the skates? "Oh yeah the skates"

They went into her garage and found some pairs of skates and left off for school.

"Hey shao, what are you doing after school?" sakura asked hoping he would be able to come over again. Just then shaoran bumped into someone and they both crashed down. "Shao! You ok?" Sakura asked worried. "Yeah I'm alright. Hey watch where you're going….. He stopped in mid sentence when he looked at who he bumped into. It was a teenage girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes rubbing her leg. "Oh I'm sorry miss, you ok?

Sakura saw the look in shaorans eyes and felt her heart breaking. '_Oh no.......' _

_**A/N: Hey guys, new story here. Actually it's an old one but I never got around to writing it till today. Ima start writing more often since its break time. I'm still working on "Run Away" but its taking me some time. **_

_**So tell me what you think, review if you like, don't review if you didn't like it.**_

_**See ya!~ Animefan88tv out~~~ **_

_**Ps: songs used were Who I Am by- Smile Empty Soul and The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars**__**  
**_


End file.
